One Valentine
by TwilightButterflies
Summary: ONESHOT //Demyx had always hated valentines day. until he met a certain friend of Roxas' //AU//Zemyx Zexion & Demyx //Akuroku and HaynerNami as side pairs. hope you like


Warning: Homosexuals (no kidding, right? I mean, I would hope if you're looking up Zemyx fics you know they're both guys…) Valentines Day woes, Cliché-ness, Scheming Roxas, badly written fluff, a Horror movie, books used as weapons and a coffee shop.

Pairings: Zemyx (Zexion/Demyx), Akuroku (Axel/Roxas), and Hayner/Naminè

Disclaimer: Awesome characters are awesome. But not mine.

**I'm SORRY! For not updating "kiss me again" like, ever…. Sorry. I just can't find my muse. I think it might be hiding under my bed…. Hopefully it will come out soon. But my muse is like a cat. They're VERY independent…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demyx walked down the halls, looking at the ceiling. He couldn't stand to look at the walls. They were covered in pink and red and white. They colours were starting to make him want to throw up.

_Two days. Just two days. _Valentines Day was tomorrow, after that he could escape looking at it. He would still hear how 'her boyfriend had gotten her this' or, 'his girlfriend had had a great time on their date.' At least he could turn on some music or something.

It wasn't that Demyx hated Valentines Day, it was just that he never had anyone to spend it with. He had come to resent it. But, of course he didn't have a 'valentine.' No one was brave enough to admit they liked boys in high school. People would just make fun of them. He knew from experience what that was like. At his old school, he hadn't really had friends after 'coming out of the closet' as some people put it. He guessed people were a little more accepting here. He had a few friends who knew the truth. Some of which who were gay too.

Walking into the cafeteria, Demyx sighed. He walked over to their usual table, and sat down. No one else was here yet. His class must have gotten out early. Sighing, he lay his head down on the table.

"You upset for some reason?" Axel asked quietly, having walked up without Demyx noticing.

"Yes." Demyx from under his shirt sleeve, "unlike you, _I_ don't have a date tomorrow."

Axel sighed at this, "look I offered for you to come with. We could just all go as a group."

"I'd just look pathetic. Actually we all probably would, except for Naminè and Hayner. They would look normal. You probably would too."

"Look, I'm just trying to help okay?" Axel said, patting the depressed boy's back.

"'Sup?" Roxas asked, quickly adding, "What's wrong Dem?"

Demyx sighed again.

"Hey, Roxy" Axel leaned over and gave the other boy and quick kiss before explaining Demyx's situation. Roxas looked at Demyx, and then looked back at Axel.

"You wanna come with us?" Roxas asked. Demyx just shook his head.

" I already asked him that." Axel replied, "He said we'd all look stupid if he came."

Roxas whispered something into the redhead's ear quickly before getting up and leaving the lunchroom. Axel smirked.

"What was that about?" Demyx had looked up in time to see the exchange.

"Hmmm... nothing.." Axel grinned more when Demyx asked that question, "Anyway, you should definitely come with us."

"I don't really feel like ruining your day, Axel." Demyx sighed. Getting up from the table he said, "I'm not really hungry...so I'm going to my next class."

"No way. You have to stay here. Eat _something." _Axel said. Demyx sat back down at the table.

"Axel, I don't have lunch with me, and I don't have any money. It's fine. Can I just go?"

"Nope. It's not healthy. You can pay me back later." The redhead insisted.

Demyx conceded as he was herded towards the lunch line. "Fine. Fine. Jeez, you can stop pushing me already. I get it."

Demyx ate his lunch in silence while the redhead prattled on about how their 'date' would be fun, even with him included. He listed the things they could all do_ together. _Demyx sat there listening, and soon realized he probably didn't even have a choice. He wondered though. He friend had definitely had not been so vehement about this before Roxas had shown up and said something. Some time later, Axel noticed that the lunchroom was almost empty. Demyx was sitting there with a slightly bored look.

"So you're coming, right? Right?" Axel asked.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No, not really. If you don't, I'll just come to your house tomorrow morning and drag you with us anyways." Demyx made a face at this, "Awww, come on Dem."

"Fine. God. Who all is coming?" Demyx looked at the redhead. Axel thought about it for a moment.

"Let's see… There's Roxy and I, Then Naminè and Hayner. And there's you." Axel replied, pausing before muttering under his breath. Axel stood up from the table, "Well. Bye, I'll see you tomorrow, okay Dem?"

"Yeah. Sure." Demyx replied before walking off in the direction of his own class. He looked towards the space where Axel had disappeared suspiciously. Demyx had only caught a word of what Axel had muttered under his breath. It was something along the lines of 'and Roxy's….' But what _was_ he talking about?

XXXX

Demyx walked towards his house. He had no idea what was going on. He wasn't even sure _where_ they were going tomorrow. He knew that Axel was picking him up at eight. That was all. He had been quite vague about it after school. It was almost as if he were avoiding something… Demyx sighed. He didn't _want_ to go on a 'date.' He wanted to sit at home and mope about it being Valentines Day. He wanted to eat ice cream by the gallon and watch movies and sit in the pool of depression growing around his feet. He did _not_ want to go out. He did _not_ want to ruin Axel and Roxas' date, or Hayner and Naminè's. And he definitely did _not_ want to pretend to have fun while on an outing with two lovely couples _on Valentines Day_.

XXXX

Demyx had gotten up early to make sure he looked somewhat presentable. He was already going to be walking around with two _couples_, for god's sake. He didn't want to stand out any more than necessary, and if he looked like a hobo, that probably wouldn't help his blending in with the scenery. Sure, he wanted to stay in his pajamas all day and watch movies and eat ice cream, but his life just wasn't going to work out today.

As Demyx was brushing his teeth, the doorbell rang. _Damn it all. Perfect timing as always. _ Demyx rushed to the door quickly, knowing Axel would just annoy the hell out of him if he took longer. Toothbrush still in his mouth, he opened the door.

Axel stared at him for a moment, then started laughing.

"Dude. What is up with that?" Axel managed to get out between laughs, pointing at the toothbrush and Demyx's messed up hair.

"You're the one that's early, don't look at me." Demyx turn to go back into the house.

"Okay, I guess you're right. But Roxy and the others are in the car…"

Demyx looked at him in shock for a moment, and then looking back towards his bedroom, he smiled.

"Hmmm… Well, you could just leave me behind. I mean, I don't mind. You could just go. Please, actually, do go! I'll go back to bed." Demyx attempted.

"Yeah. Nice try. Not gonna happen though. I'll come help you get ready." Axel pushed the other towards the bathroom.

"Damn."

Axel helped Demyx get ready for another fifteen minutes while Roxas, Hayner, and Naminè sat in the living room waiting. Walking out into the living room, Demyx sighed. He _really_ did not want to go. Roxas hopped up and walked over to him.

"What? Don't sigh. It's to depressing. Be happy! I'm _sure_ you'll have fun." Roxas said. Smirking, he quickly dragging him toward the door.

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Demyx tried to slow the blonde down, but failed horribly. Roxas pulled him out the door of his own house, and down into the car waiting at the end of the driveway, "if you're so excited about this, couldn't you have left fifteen minutes ago?"

"Huh? Oh, silly. I'm only excited because you're coming too," Roxas said, obviously quite amused with Demyx's confused look. Pausing, he added, "Don't tell Axel I said that. Anyways! you'll see why!"

Demyx looked at the blonde with the same suspicion he had had for the redhead yesterday. Something was going on that he wasn't aware of. He was sure of it.

XXXX

Demyx was surprised when they arrived at a small coffee shop downtown. It didn't seem like a place any of them would go on a date. He was even more surprised when they walked in. It was a quaint, charming, little place. A coffee shop from a picture book. A small counter with cakes and other desserts littered all over the shelves, in front of a black board Menu with curly writing saying the specialty coffee. Demyx hadn't known a place like this existed. It was perfect for him. He still wondered why the others had chosen it though.

"Let's sit…. There!" Roxas exclaimed pointing to a spot near the back. It was really three tables. Three small, _two-person_ tables. Demyx knew this had been a bad idea. They walked over to the tables hidden from the rest of the shop. He was going to end up sitting alone. Not that he minded. He could spend all day alone in a place like this. _Or with someone else. If you could actually find someone who liked a place like this… or someone at all, for that matter. _Demyx sighed at that thought. Roxas noticed and looked back at him.

"What? You don't like it?" Roxas' face fell. "I thought you would…"

"No! No, I really like it here. I could spend all day here, real—"

"You _could!?"_ A surprised voice said from behind him. Roxas smiled suddenly.

"I was wondering when you would show up!" Roxas exclaimed almost bouncing over in the direction of the voice. Looking over the top of the other booth, was a boy about their age. Demyx had seen him before somewhere. Looking at the lilac hair boy, Demyx suddenly remembered. He was in a few of his classes at school, but he couldn't remember which ones.

"Yeah, well… you told me to be here right? So I made sure I had this shift. Only _you_ would ask one of your friends to work on Valentines Day, you know that?" The boy said, leaning over the half wall between them, "Anyways. Introduce me to your friends, I'm on my break."

Roxas looked at the boy. Turning to everyone, he smiled.

"okay, well. This is Zexion. He's a friend of mine." Roxas looked at Axel for a moment and winked, " And Zexion, this is Axel, my boyfriend, Hayner and Naminè, and Demyx." Roxas added pointing out each one of them in turn.

"cool. So you came _here_, of all places, for Valentines Day? None of my other friends like it here." Zexion looked at Roxas suspiciously, "You didn't make me work so you could get special treatment did you?"

Roxas looked at him with a pout that screamed innocence, then looked away.

"I can't believe you think so low of me." Turning back again, he smiled, "Nope."

"so why…five. It doesn't make sense, is all…It's Valentines Day, so why…" Zexion trailed off.

"Oh, we're just hanging out as a group. We didn't want anyone to feel left out." Roxas replied.

"What he _means_ is he forced me to come with them so he wouldn't feel guilty about leaving me at home alone to read or watch movies by myself on Valentines Day." Demyx added from the side. Zexion laughed.

"Yeah, well, I would much rather be sitting at home reading as well, but _someone_ asked me to switch shifts so I could work now instead." The lilac haired boy glared half-heartedly at Roxas.

"Don't look at me like that. It was for your own good." Roxas pouted. The look earned a quick kiss on the cheek from Axel, who seemingly couldn't resist the cute look. Demyx and Zexion both rolled their eyes.

"And how was that?" Zexion and Demyx asked in sync. They looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Roxas whispered something that sounded like 'I told you so' in Axel's ear. Said redhead looked at Demyx, then at the other lilac haired boy, then back again. He smirked and nodded in Roxas' direction.

XXXX

Zexion ended up spending most of the time with them. It was his break at first but when it ended, he stayed. He claimed he didn't really need to work anyways. The place was practically dead. So he sat and talked with the group. Really, he talked to Demyx. The others were to busy talking to whomever they had come with. Axel talked to 'Roxy,' and Hayner to Naminè. That left Zexion to talk to Demyx. Demyx didn't really mind though. The lilac haired boy was fun to talk to. Demyx had more in common with the newcomer than with anyone else in the group. Although Demyx had been forced to come along against his will, this day was turning out okay. He had met someone that was similar to him. The day had not gone to waste completely.

"So are we set?" Roxas asked the group. Demyx looked up, confused. He hadn't been paying attention. Roxas saw his look and sighed.

"Demyx…." Roxas looked at him with a slightly annoyed look, " We decided we were going to walk around town for a little bit…"

Demyx definitely hadn't been listening, "Yeah… that sounds okay…but…" Demyx looked at the lilac haired boy questioningly.

"He's coming too." Roxas smiled, "He didn't need to work today in the first place. I asked him too."

"Oh. Okay. As long as I'm not the only one tagging along with you four lovebirds, I should be okay." Demyx sighed in relief.

"Good. Let's go then." Roxas stated as the rest of the group stood up. Roxas started for the door, in the lead as always.

Suddenly, Zexion stumbled, letting out a surprised yelp. As the boy stumbled to the floor, Demyx held out an arm to stop him. Zexion caught him at an odd angle, and only caused Demyx to fall as well. Landing on the ground together, Demyx looked up confused. Zexion on the other hand glared up at the blond who was still standing.

"Oops." Roxas said with an innocent smile. Axel snickered behind him. Hayner smirked slightly. Naminè just gave Roxas a look. Roxas just smiled innocently down at the boy glaring at him, "Didn't mean to bump into you…Sorry Zex."

"You are _not!"_ Zexion looked up with a hurt expression, "You _pushed _me!"

"Oww…" Demyx said quietly. The screaming was giving him a headache. Or rather, it was making it worse. He had a feeling he had hit his head. Rubbing the back of his head, he confirmed this.

"So… are you two going to get up anytime soon, or would you rather us leave you alone?" Axel snickered again from behind Roxas.

Zexion looked back at Demyx, only to blush suddenly when he noticed he was practically sitting on the blonde's lap.

"S-sorry!" Zexion stammered as he quickly clamored off Demyx. Demyx blushed as well when Zexion brought light to the situation. Demyx glanced up for a moment, only to see that Roxas had a smirk on his face. He _had_ planned this.

"It's fine. Anyway, it's not your fault." Demyx nodded towards Roxas' face, pointing out the obviously smug look. Demyx was going to kill him. Not only had he pushed the smaller boy, he had put both Zexion _and _Demyx in a compromising position. And from the look he had, that was _the point._

Roxas noticed the look Demyx was giving him, and his smile slipped for a moment.

"Anyways…When you're ready to join us… We'll be walking around town." Roxas stated, quickly making a dash for the door, escaping Demyx's wrath. Axel looked down at the two boys on the floor, and smirked again before heading after Roxas. Hayner and Naminè followed somewhat more slowly after the others.

As the others left the shop, the two who were still on the floor looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" They both asked each other simultaneously. Zexion nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay.. what about you? He pushed you didn't he?" Demyx countered quickly, wondering if the lilac haired boy was really okay.

"yeah… I'm fine. I think I hit my head." The smaller boy said quietly.

"Yeah, me too." Demyx said, "Here let me check."

Demyx reached over when the other boy didn't respond. He felt through the lilac hair for any sign of a welt. Finding none, he sighed in relief. The other boy wasn't to badly hurt, it seemed.

"Okay, you're fine. I have a small bump, but I should be okay." Zexion just stared at the blonde. Blushing slightly, he raised a hand to fix his hair.

"okay…"Zexion said quietly. The lilac haired boy gasped, remembering they should be leaving, 'Umm.. Shouldn't we catch up with those guys?"

"Oh yeah…"Demyx looked around the room then sighed, remembering that they had already left. Getting up, he brushed his clothes off. He held out his hand to the other boy, "Well, we better hurry.."

Zexion looked at him for a moment, blushing again before taking the blonde's hand. Demyx pulled the other boy up off the floor as well and dragged him towards the door of the coffee shop.

XXXX

Demyx and Zexion had soon found their other friends standing a little way down the street. When they had walked up Roxas had made a fuss about them being so slow, but it had seemed half-hearted; he smiled the entire time, like he had been successful in something. Axel, of course, added to the fact that they had taken such a long time and asked what they had been doing that no one else could see. This caused both the boys to blush horribly even though nothing had happened. Axel saw this, and bothered them for the rest of the walk. They ended up in front of the movie theatre.

"You have got to be kidding me." Demyx groaned when they headed for the door.

"What?" Roxas asked, feigning innocence again.

"I am _not_ hanging out with two couples at a _movie theatre_. No." Demyx said. Zexion, realizing they would be the two without dates again, groaned as well.

"Aww, come on Demyx!" Roxas sighed in exasperation, "I've been wanting to see this movie forever! Look, it's not even something people go to on dates, it's a horror movie! Would you stop worrying?" Zexion glanced up with a look of distress when Roxas mentioned horror.

"No."

"Please…?" Roxas pleaded, pouting. Demyx sighed. No one could stand up to Roxas when he pouted.

"Fine. You will regret it if I have to watch you two making out _again_ though." Demyx sighed in defeat. Demyx snickered when the lilac haired boy next to him made a face and muttered something about how watching two boys make out had not been part of his weekend agenda.

Roxas smiled again, and led the way into the movie theatre. He bought their tickets, and dragged everyone down to the theatre they were in. Zexion still looked unsure about going to the movies.

XXXX

Demyx rolled his eyes as the ads flashed on the screen. He leaned his head back on the seat and stared at the ceiling. This was sure to be fun. He could attempt to watch a horror movie, but be distracted by Roxas either screaming and hiding _in Axel's lap_, or watching him lose interest completely and end up kissing Axel throughout the entire movie. Such a lovely set of options.

The blonde looked up when he heard Zexion utter a sound of disgust. Following the lilac's gaze, he saw why. Apparently he was going to have to deal with option two. Zexion had a look of horror and the movie hadn't even started yet. He leaned over to the lilac haired boy.

"We could always ditch, if you want. I mean it's not like I'm going to enjoy this any more than you are." Demyx whispered. Zexion looked thoughtful for a moment, then he sighed and shook his head.

"No…They'll notice won't they? Then Roxas'll be mad, and Axel will just tease us…"Zexion said quietly. Demyx wondered what Axel could tease them about; "…For 'sneaking off alone together'" Zexion made quotation marks with his hands, sighing again.

"Damn. You're right…"

"Yeah...I judge personalities easily...," Zexion said.

"Oh? Ooh! What do you think about me then?" Demyx asked, intrigued by his new friend's uncanny ability to read people. Demyx wanted to know what he was like to other people.

Zexion looked at the blonde. He turned away quickly, but even in the dark you could see the blush on his cheeks.

"Uh...um..." Zexion paused, trying to think what to say. He laughed quietly. Demyx looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"What?" Demyx asked, looking at the Lilac suspiciously.

"Nothing…" Zexion answered. The lights dimmed, and he sighed in relief, "Look, the movie's starting." Demyx looked up.

"Oh... It is... Okay..."

XXXX

Demyx wasn't sure how it had happened. They had been watching the movie, which was actually pretty good for once, and it had been fine. Until about half way through. Demyx had glanced over at Zexion and had seen the lilac hiding in his seat. He was trying to cover both his eyes and his ears at the same time, which wasn't working too well. The lilac haired boy beside him was still cowering in his seat, shaking. Apparently, it was too loud to block out with just a pair of hands.

Now, Demyx had ended up in a situation that he wasn't sure about. He couldn't really tell if it was good or bad at this point. But he sat wondering how he had ended up holding another boy's hand, in a movie, _on Valentines Day._ How on earth had that happened?

He felt Zexion jump when a particularly gory scene popped up suddenly. The blonde squeezed his hand tighter, just in case. Zexion was curled up on the seat, his knees hiding his face. The only thing that stopped him from completely coiling up into a fetal position was the fact that he wouldn't let go of Demyx's hand.

Demyx was really worried about the lilac beside him. He hadn't really been paying attention to the movie since he had noticed the boy was scared.

"You okay?" Demyx whispered as quietly as possible, wondering if they should leave. He was about to mention it, but the lilac nodded slightly. Demyx just clasped his hand tighter for a moment. Zexion smiled almost unnoticeably.

XXXX

The movie ended, and as they got up Roxas looked back.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" The blonde exclaimed excitedly. The huge smile on his face faded when he noticed Zexion curled up on the seat, "He doesn't look so good… is he okay?"

Zexion nodded slightly, and Demyx answered for him.

"He's just a little sick, Rox… You guys go. I'll wait for him."

"You sure? We can wait too, if you want…." Roxas said quietly. But Zexion shook his head.

"Okay, we'll see you guy's outside… we were gonna run by a fast food place, you want something?"

"Just get me what I normally get…" Demyx said, but Zexion shook his head. Demyx mouthed to get the same thing for the lilac, in case he was hungry later.

"Okay, Dem. I'll do that." Roxas said, uncertain whether he should really leave. Demyx nodded, and Roxas smiled, slightly apologetic, and ran off.

"Hey, Zexion… you okay? Can you walk, or do you wanna wait here for a minute?" Demyx tried, wondering what he would do if the other boy really couldn't stand up.

"Yeah… I'm okay. I'm not sick. Just don't like horror movies…" Zexion's voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. The other boy looked up slowly, and Demyx noticed there were tear tracks on his face. He was only slightly surprised.

"So, if you're not sick… Then why'd you let me tell them you were?" Zexion froze for a moment, then sighed.

"I'm pathetic. I didn't want them to see… I mean, how pitiful is it that I'm crying over being scared by a stupid movie?" Zexion sighed in defeat.

Demyx looked down at the lilac. Sitting back down next to him, He gathered the smaller boy into a hug.

"it's not that bad." Demyx said quietly, "everyone is afraid of something…"

Zexion, surprised by the hug, froze. Slowly, he came back to life, and hugged the blonde in return, starting to cry once again, "…thanks…"

Demyx smiled. He had only known the lilac for a few hours, and yet he hated seeing him like this. He had liked it so much more when the smaller boy was smiling. He didn't understand it. He'd seen Roxas like this at times. He'd even seen _Axel_ like this, but he had never been so upset by it. He just wanted Zexion to feel better. So he sat. Demyx sat there and comforted the other boy, not caring whether his other friends were waiting for them.

Zexion ceased sobbing after a while, but he hadn't let go of the blonde. He still thought he looked horrible, and didn't want people to stare at him. He loosened his grip on Demyx slightly, but when Demyx thought he would let go he did quite the opposite. The lilac haired boy snuggled closer to the blonde, causing him to blush horribly. Demyx looked at Zexion through the corner of his eye and, still blushing hugged him tightly, nestling his face in the other boy's hair. Demyx listened as Zexion's breathing slowed to a normal pace, and sighed in relief that the boy was finally calming down.

"Kay…mready ta'gonow" Zexion mumbled into Demyx's collarbone. And after Demyx had deciphered that he had actually said 'I'm ready to go now,' he quietly asked in the boy was sure. Zexion nodded, and pulled away from Demyx slowly. Demyx looked at the lilac's face, wanting to hug him all over again when he saw what a mess he was. Instead he got up, and held a hand out to Zexion, pulling him up as well.

"We'd better go to the bathroom first…" He said quietly, not letting go of Zexion and leading him toward the bathroom, "or else telling them to go will have been a waste."

"No… it still would have been worth it," Zexion mumbled, and saying 'nothing' and blushing slightly when the other boy asked what he had said. He let himself be guided to the bathroom.

XXXX

Zexion and Demyx had gotten to the Fast food place that Roxas had planned to be at, and found the pair of couples quickly enough. When they sat down, Roxas looked up.

"So, you okay now, Zexy?" he asked the lilac. Demyx for some reason found Roxas' little nickname annoying. Roxas saw his face and smirked.

"Yeah…" Zexion plopped himself down in the seat across from the other empty chair, leaving the seat next to Roxas for Demyx.

" So…. Anyways… Um… Sorry… but you guys kinda took a while...and we were hungry… so… here's _your_ food… Axel and I should be heading home…" Roxas looked only slightly guilty. Demyx didn't miss the grin underneath the 'guilt' that the blonde obviously didn't really have. Naminè and Hayner nodded as well.

"So you're leaving us to go home…? Nice." Demyx glared halfheartedly at the blonde. The blonde nodded apologetically, "Okay, I guess that's fine. Where do you live, Zexion?"

"He lives near you, so it shouldn't be a problem getting home by yourselves." Roxas interjected.

"Okay, then…" Demyx replied slowly. Roxas must have a private detective on the kid's trail. He knew virtually everything about Zexion.

"Hey, while you're at it… Take the long route. Show him that place, Dem." Roxas said quietly, winking at the Demyx. Demyx smiled, knowing exactly where Roxas was thinking. It was a surprisingly good idea. Roxas waved, "Bye guys."

"You two don't do anything _too_ dirty." Axel waved, chuckling, while the two at the table blushed. Demyx gave the redhead a glare.

When they had left, Demyx coughed.

"Well... that was…awkward." He said quietly.

"Yeah... Axel's always like that, isn't he?' Zexion asked. The blonde nodded, "Oh well. He doesn't mean any harm by it…"

"Yeah, I know." Demyx smiled warmly, his friends were funny if anything. Even if it came at his expense.

XXXX

The two finished their food, and left the fast food restaurant. Zexion started walking towards their neighborhood, but the blonde quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to the left.

"Come'on!" Demyx said. Seeing the look of confusion on the other boy's face, he said, "I wan to show you something. It's amazing, I promise!"

Zexion gave in and followed the blonde easily. He let Demyx drag him on the path, his hand warmed in the other's. He blushed lightly when he noticed, but let the blonde continue leading him up the path towards a hill he had seen from his house before.

Reaching the top, Demyx stopped, "Come on. We're almost there."

Zexion nodded, and walked towards the other side. He distinguished the edge, and noticed on the other side, there was just a cliff. The rest of the hill seemed to have been cut out of the side evenly. Demyx, coming up behind him, quietly sat down, dangling his legs over the edge of the precipice. Zexion was still looking at the edge, surprised that all along he had though it was just a hill.

"Well, come on… sit down…or look up. One of the two..." Demyx mildly complained about Zexion's interest in his feet. The lilac looked at the other boy, and sat down quietly.

"Okay… "Zexion said quietly, still looking at the edge that he hadn't known existed.

"Jeez, this stupid hill is more interesting than just it being a cliff." Demyx said, again complaining. He reached over and touched the other boy's face lightly, getting his attention. Zexion looked up, and Demyx turned his face gently so that the lilac was looking towards the horizon.

Zexion gasped quietly at the sight. The view was absolutely amazing. The city lay beneath the hill, glittering with the lights at night, slowly twinkling out as it got later. More amazing though, was the sky. The night sky above the hill and city was breathtaking. From here, one could see through the city lights, and notice every single star, tranquilly lighting up the night sky. The outline of the trees left black silhouettes stained on the mind, and the horizon line was just barely visible, the dark navy blue hitting the ground and flashing out. It was beautiful. Zexion sat in stunned silence.

Finally, breaking the quiet, Demyx murmured, "I told you so."

"It really is amazing…"

"That's what I thought when I found it." Demyx smiled, "Then I took Roxas and Axel up here once. I ended up leaving them alone" He paused, chuckling under his breath, "Who knows what they did up here though…"

"Woah! Too much information." Zexion looked pale. Demyx laughed.

"Sorry. " Demyx smiled, " I don't really know if that happened." Zexion laughed quietly, reveling in the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence like most other times, but a peaceful one, a silence one would rather not break. So they both sat quietly, staring as the horizon faded into an even line as the sky darkened. Zexion leaned his head against Demyx's shoulder softly, easily being pulled into the moment. He and Demyx watched the stars for quite a while. But Demyx looked down at his watch eventually.

"Shit…It's almost eleven." Demyx swore under his breath. Zexion looked confused. The county curfew was set at twelve.

"My parents'll wonder where the hell I am on a valentines day…I told them I was hanging with Roxas, so they'll just call his house and find out he's been home for at least an hour..." Demyx explained, quickly ruining the quietness of the mountain and standing up. Zexion followed and got up as well.

"Okay. Then let's go." Zexion said, easily agreeing. Demyx smiled.

"Yeah." He said quietly, "oh well, I'm late now. Might as well take my time walking back. Running all the way home seems like a waste of fun."

"Agreed, I would rather spend my time with…" Zexion mumbled, inaudible to anyone except himself.

Demyx grabbed the other boy's hand, and stared the decline back the row of houses where they lived.

As the walked the silence grew again. But, once again, it was not an uncomfortable silence, just a peaceful one. Finally after what seemed like a very short time to both boys, Demyx stopped. Zexion looked up at the house they were standing in front of. It looked like there were still lights on.

"Well. This is my house…So, now I have to deal with my parents…"Demyx grimaced, that sounded like _so much_ fun.

"Sorry… for making you late… if you hadn't shown me that hill…" Zexion looked guilty.

" It's not your fault.," he smiled. Letting go of the boy's hand, to ruffle his bangs.

"Okay then," Zexion smiled, " I guess I'll see you in English then…" Demyx was surprised. The kid paid attention. He had known Zexion was in some of his classes, but not which ones.

"Kay." As Demyx turned to go in his house, Zexion quickly hugged him.

"Thanks. For the movie thing… and stuff." Zexion said quietly. Demyx muttered a quiet 'no problem' and hugged the smaller boy back. At last, the hug ended. Zexion looked up with a smile, again murmuring thanks. Demyx just smiled at this. He was glad the other boy had been okay.

"Bye…" Demyx said quietly. Zexion grinned, quickly straightening up to place a light kiss on Demyx's lips.

"Bye." Zexion smiled, running off quickly, attempting to hide his blush. Demyx stood in shock for a moment, then gathering his thoughts, or at least the will to move he went inside to deal with his parents. For some reason that seemed a lot less difficult now.

XXXX

Demyx walked towards his English class room door. His parents had been simple to deal with. Rather, they were the same, as always, he just didn't mind. For some reason… maybe because he thought the night was worth it. He was still confused though. Zexion had _kissed_ him. On the lips. And then he had immediately run off. Demyx wasn't sure what to make of that. But he was going to find out.

Walking in the door, he headed for Zexion's desk. Sitting in the desk in front of him, Demyx turned around to face the lilac.

"………..hi………" Demyx said finally.

"hey," Zexion looked up, smiling.

" So I was wondering…. What exactly you meant by _that_ last night…"

"that?"

"Oh, you know! You… kissed me."

"Yes, yes I did." Zexion replied calmly.

"Why?"

"because you're a nice person. And I _like _you. " Zexion smiled again, still calm. Demyx wondered how he managed to do that. Stay calm in a situation like this. He would be up to his nose in a pile of nerves, just wondering if the other boy would accept him.

Just then his answer clicked, "wait!? You _like _me?" Demyx smiled unknowingly at this. Although he did notice that they had started obtaining a small crowd of people wanting to know what was going on. So he talked quietly.

"yes. I do." Zexion said, staring right at Demyx.

"Okay," Demyx really did smile this time, Zexion noticed, and gladly smiled in return. Demyx paused, "do people know you're ummm… gay?" he asked quietly.

"not at the moment, but there is no time like the present."

In front of their own personal crowd, Zexion leaned over the desk, and softly pressed his lips to Demyx's, much like he had last night. This time though, instead of freezing, Demyx kissed him back in front of everyone.

XXXX

Maybe Valentines Day wouldn't be so bad anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So how was it…. I'M SORRY….. I WILL AT SOME POINT UPDATE 'KISS ME AGAIN'**

**I was _supposed to _get inspiration from me and some of my friends going to six flags Friday… but that didn't really work out… as planned… so yes.. well...I'll attempt. I'm out of school now, so you might hear from me more...  
**


End file.
